


Lemons!!!

by manicmea



Category: Doctor Who, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crossover, Digital Art, Funny, M/M, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4450124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicmea/pseuds/manicmea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beware they are very dangerous as McKay will tell you. DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lemons!!!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pinkdiamonds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkdiamonds/gifts).



> This is all Pinkdiamonds fault for planting ideas of who I could pair up while I'm making loads of crossover walls at the moment. Unfortunatly my muse and me started laughing our butts off and ended up thinking silly things and here's the end result.

Quote is originally from Doctor Who I just changed it slightly. I copied it from [Thought Catalog](http://thoughtcatalog.com/mink-choi/2014/02/15-doctor-who-quotes-that-will-have-you-missing-david-tennant-until-the-end-of-time/)

I think the background was from BBC site but not sure.

More fanworks @ [manicmea.com](http://manicmea.com/)


End file.
